When He Cries
by KekiKat
Summary: The queen of the house seems to always be looking for ways to punish Dave. He soon begins to succumb to her abuse. Dave also begins contemplating suicide. Will he be able to escape from his hell through death or will someone be able to help him through it? Warnings: Sadstuck, Selfharm, Abuse, possible character deaths.


**AN: Mmk so Bonds of Friendship should be updated in the next couple days but here's a story that I thought would be good for the Sadstuck lovers. It should be a few chapters long. To clear up any possible confusion Dirk and Roxy are Dave and Rose's older siblings in this fic and this chapter and probably a couple after it take place before Terezi was blinded and before Tavros became paralyzed.**

**Warnings: Abuse, Self-harm, possible character death.**

Dave sat alone in the corner of his small room a small razorblade held in his hands. He lifted his shades to wipe at his teary eyes as he thought of the events from that day.

It was his birthday. He was turning sixteen that day. The party he got was small. He was only allowed to invite a few people. Those people were some of his favorite people in the entire world. They included, John Egbert, Tavros Nitram, and Terezi Pyrope. These three were his best friends, well they were his only friends but they were the best thing that had ever happened to him. He loved them dearly but at the time he just wanted them gone. He didn't want his family to scare them away.

Dave kept his gaze on his feet or lap for the entire party besides when he opened his presents. This is when the shit hit the fan. He had only received presents from his friends and his little sister Rose. Terezi and Tavros didn't ask about it but John did. Rather loudly actually, "Dave? How come your mom and dad didn't get you anything?"

Dave froze for a moment, his cool kid façade slipping, "Oh uh…"

Rose quickly spoke up, "He already received his present from them John." Her voice sounded strained so John said nothing more.

Dave was thanking the gods, if there were any, when his friends had to leave. Though it wasn't long after they left that his mother approached him. He had his eyes downcast as usual. His mother did not like that so she roughly grabbed his cheeks between her fingers, squeezing tightly and digging her nails into the flesh, she jerked his head upwards. With her free hand she snatched his dark shades off of his face, "Look at me."

Dave didn't listen at first and he shifted his eyes away from the cruel woman. This earned him a slap across the face so he shifted his ruby colored eyes to the woman, "You're lucky you have your sister David. If your little friends had found out about everything I would have personally slit your throat you little bitch."

She couldn't be serious right? She had to be kidding. She wouldn't do that to him would she?

Of course she would. She was queen in Dave's little world. She could and would do whatever she pleased to him.

In the midst of his thoughts his mother had let go and walked off to speak with his brother Dirk. Dave took this opportunity to dart to the bathroom. He locked himself inside and prayed that the queen didn't realize he was gone. Though from the harsh scream and the rage filled stomps down the hall he knew she noticed. He also knew that he was in big trouble.

When she finally got into the bathroom Dave was cowering under the sink in the cabinet. He was nearly to big to fit inside now. This was very uncool of him but he didn't care. He needed to escape from wrath of the nasty queen. Though the terrified boy knew she would find him and it wasn't fair. Couldn't he just escape her once?

No of course not. She _was_ the queen after all. What did he do to deserve this anyways? Was he a bad kid? Did he do something horribly wrong in a past life and is being punished for it in this one? Or was it just a form of sick humor?

Dave didn't know but he did know one thing. The queen had found him for there was a sharp pain in his entire arm as she tore him out of the cabinet and threw him onto the floor. She placed her foot on his chest and began to put pressure onto it, "Do not run away from me again do you understand?"

Dave said nothing and he looked out of the bathroom. It was the usual scene outside, Dirk standing by the door to help Dave up after the beating. He had an expression on his face that Dave knew well. It was a of sympathy and longing. Dirk so badly wanted to help Dave but knew that if he did his mother would bring his father into it and he and Dave would get a beating.

The Queen pushed more pressure onto Dave's chest and he began to struggle to breath, "Do you understand me you little bitch?" This time Dave nodded but no, that wasn't good enough so the queen stood upon his chest with her full weight. Dave couldn't breath and he felt as if his rib cage was going to collapse.

After about thirty seconds Dirk decided to step in, seeing that the witch had no intention of stepping off of Dave, "Mom, I think Dad is home…" Their mother stepped off of Dave and past Dirk. Dirk stepped in and helped Dave up like usual though this time he had something to say, "Do you fucking enjoy getting beaten? Do you take pleasure in the witch nearly killing you? Why don't you just fucking listen Dave? It would make your life easier…"

Dave said nothing and Dirk resisted the urge to just slap him. Instead he walked the boy to his room and sat him down in the corner. He would just tell his mother that he was punishing Dave to keep him safe.

And that is how Dave ended up a sobbing mess, rocking back and fourth in his corner. He soon had the urge to make himself bleed and make himself bleed he did. He used the razor in his hands to cut long jagged lines in his wrists. His hands were shaking but this just made the cuts look like an accident. After he stopped and crawled into bed he prayed to any god listening that everything would just stop soon.

But no, the queen had to come in and give him a beating for not listening earlier and that was when Dave stopped believing in anythong and everything holy because they would have answered his pleas for help by driving his mother away from his room for some reason. This made Dave stop believing in miracles as well because if they existed this wouldn't be happening to him right?

**AN: Poor Dave oAo but anyways, how did you guys like it? There will definitely be more to come from this story so look forward to it (:**


End file.
